


diamonds are a girl's best friend

by b_j_hx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Jewellery Shop AU, Lesbian AU, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, crygi, happy ending yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_j_hx/pseuds/b_j_hx
Summary: Gigi keeps coming into the jewellery shop where Crystal works to buy something for 'someone special.' Crystal can't help wishing the someone special was her.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	diamonds are a girl's best friend

Crystal had figured a long time ago that no job felt lonelier than hers.

Day after day she served couples browsing for engagement rings, the overexcited puppy look on the womens faces as they gazed up at their future husbands, who were internally panicking about the cost of keeping them happy. Then there were the best friends, usually high school girls, blonde and bubbly, looking for friendship bracelets and necklaces, that just made her miss Daegen more than ever. The awkward teenage boys, shopping for their first ever girlfriends birthday, mumbling under their baseball caps. The lovely elderly lady who came in to buy a present for her granddaughter’s graduation. The list went on.

She’d taken the job when she’d first moved to the city, confident that she'd enjoy it as jewellery was literally her life. Crystal was the queen of layering necklaces, usually wore a ring on every finger, and her bracelets jangled when she moved. _More is more_ was her motto when it came to accessorising.

She did love it, at first, when she got to do inventory and fawn over the gorgeous pieces on display or use her employee discount to treat herself on her birthday (because who else was going to?), despite the fact that her own jewellery style was a little more costumey than the delicate pieces for sale. Now, however, it was a painful reminder of just how single she still was, how lonely, six months after moving away from her parents and home. Every time she served someone looking to make someone else happy, she felt one step closer to having an Annie from _Bridesmaids_ moment and losing it, getting herself fired.

Crystal sighed as she flopped across the counter, arms folded. Today was slow. She’d only served two people, and her manager was nowhere to be found, probably hiding out the back texting her husband, meaning she didn't even have anyone to chat to about the most banal topics. It also meant that there was no one to tell her how unprofessional she was being by slouching, or even ducking down for a bite of her lunch under the glass display cabinets.

She’d just decided to duck out of view and take a delicious bite of her sandwich when the clack of high heels on the floor indicated a customer had walked in. Crystal was up like a shot, already dreading Jan’s wrath if she kept someone waiting, however the action caused her to drop her sandwich all over the floor and bang her head on the corner of the counter. The pain shot to her temple and she was vaguely aware of a woman staring directly at her, with an unreadable expression on her face, as Crystal attempted to smile on through the pain and fix the hair grips pushing back her curls. Already, she could hear the distaste in Jan’s voice as she asked her to mop lettuce and cucumber off the floor.

‘Are you alright?’ The woman asked, and Crystal just winced, holding up a finger indicating she’d just be a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, willing it to pass quickly, as the woman continued staring. Eventually, Crystal composed herself, and burst out laughing,trying to make light of her clumsy nature, and luckily, so did the woman.

Now she was sure she wasn’t concussed, Crystal took a better look at her third customer of the day. Immediately, she hated herself and the universe for bringing the most attractive woman she’d ever seen into her store at the exact moment she’d embarrassed herself publicly. God, she was _gorgeous._ Tall, with brunette waves that reached below her shoulders, wearing a green belted peacoat and matching headband. She looked like the kind of rich bitch who’d gone to school with the cast of _Gossip Girl,_ Blair Waldorf all grown up. Crystal swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say.

‘Are you sure you're okay?’ The woman repeated softly, making her way closer to the counter.

‘I'm fine, just clumsy.’ Crystal squeaked out, attempting to brush the sandwich out of sight with her foot, praying if she shoved it into the corner, Jan wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately, it was just leaving smears of mayonnaise across the floor.

‘Well, I'm glad.’ Crystal snapped back to attention at the sound of the woman’s voice, abandoning all hope when it came to the state of the floor. Luckily, the woman couldn’t see the mess from her side of the counter.

The woman glanced down at Crystal’s name badge, her gaze lingering a tad longer than necessary, well, at least in Crystal’s brain, before looking back up at Crystal with icy blue eyes.

‘...Crystal. Yes. Crystal. I was wondering if you could help me.’

Crystal couldn’t help wondering why the woman had repeated her name like that, the strange intimacy of a customer reading from her name tag heating her cheeks slightly. It never happened, she was always referred to as _that assistant,_ or, _the lady over there._

‘Of course, what can I help you with?’ Crystal asked, wondering in the back of her mind whether she’d wake up tomorrow with a massive bruise on her head. Or, if this was all a dream brought on by a concussion she didn't realise she had and the woman wasn’t real, just a figment of Crystal’s imagination, her brain conjuring up her dream girl.

‘I'm looking for something like a matching necklace and earrings set.’ The woman smiled. ‘It’s for someone special.’

Crystal felt her heart sink at the comment. _Of course_ someone who looked like that had someone waiting for her at home. But straight after came the realisation that this woman must be a lesbian, like her, or at least dating a woman. Right? Hence the _someone special_ comment.

Why was she even trying to figure it out anyway? It’s not like the woman was going to spare her a second glance after she almost knocked herself out.

Although two hours later, after having to physically restrain herself from flirting with the gorgeous brunette, Crystal had made her biggest sale of the day and also gotten to know a lot about the woman, who was called Gigi, in the process. Whilst picking between semi-precious stones, Gigi had told Crystal that she worked for a fashion magazine, and was born and raised in the city. Crystal in turn had opened up about her parents, who had emigrated back to her mothers native Mexico after Crystal had graduated, and how she missed them terribly. When Gigi had asked her if she was seeing anyone, Crystal answered with a no, the loneliness creeping back. She didn’t have the guts to ask Gigi the same question, the answer already seeming fairly obvious, and really, she didn't want to hear it.

Now Gigi was gone, and she felt lonelier than ever, like the girl had brought sunshine into her life for a split second and then taken it away again.

That night, Crystal wondered if Gigi was fastening the mother-of-pearl pendant she’d picked around another woman’s neck, kissing the clasp.

It was two weeks before she saw Gigi again, and she wasn't expecting it. It was a horrible day. The rain was coming down in sheets, and Crystal dreaded the thought of having to run home with no umbrella, even if it was only a ten minute walk. She had been deep in conversation with Jan about a TV show they’d both watched the previous night when Crystal heard high heels and the whoosh of an umbrella closing. She whipped round, and there was Gigi, this time in red, hair fastened in a gigantic tartan scrunchie, shaking droplets of rain water out of her matching umbrella.

‘ _Stylish’_ Jan commented, before raising her eyebrows. ‘Don’t mess this sale up, she’s got _money_.’

Crystal wanted to comment that she'd already secured a sale, thank you very much, and Gigi obviously loved it so much she was back for more. She felt giddy seeing the brunette again, and Gigi gave her a big grin over the counter.

‘Hiya.’ Crystal said breezily, trying not to sound _too_ excited to see Gigi.

‘Hey yourself, doll face.’ Gigi grinned.

Crystal started at the nickname, and Gigi must have noticed it having it’s desired effect, because she smirked. Crystal felt her cheeks redden, and then remembered that Gigi was here to pick out jewellery for her girlfriend, or even wife - although Crystal couldn't spot a wedding ring - and Gigi was just being friendly.

‘What can I help you with today?’ Crystal smiled.

Yet again, she spent most of her shift chatting away to Gigi, this time about missing her best friend, Daegen, and feeling lonely in the city, having found barely any time to socialise and make new friends outside of work, and she couldn’t deny how nice it felt to open up to someone who just understood her. Gigi was the best listener, always waiting for Crystal to pause before she spoke, and when Crystal found herself getting upset over missing home, Gigi fished out a tissue for her, which was soft and smelled like perfume, and as she dried her eyes, she couldn't help herself imagining being pressed against Gigi, the same perfumey smell assaulting her nostrils.

‘We should hang out, sometime.’ Gigi mused, mumbling almost to herself as Crystal gift wrapped her purchase, a silver bangle.

‘Sorry?’ Crystal asked, knowing exactly what Gigi had said, but wanting to make sure.

‘I... just ignore me, I'm thinking out loud.’

Crystal couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face.

Every day, Crystal found herself anticipating hearing the telltale click of Gigi’s heels, waiting for the brunette to make another appearance in her life. She hated herself for it, knowing whatever feelings she had for Gigi were completely one sided, and the brunette would probably run a mile if she knew what was going on in Crystal’s head. But Gigi didn't come back, not for a few weeks, not until Crystal had almost lost hope of seeing her again.

The day Gigi came back to the jewellery store, Crystal had just booked a flight to Mexico to see her parents. She was riding on a high, the prospect of seeing her family getting her through the day, and the last thing on her mind was the woman who she desperately had wanted to see again. But then there she was, in a pink coat, and she’d straightened her hair, tied some with a ribbon. She looked beautiful.

‘Hey, peachy pie.’ Gigi grinned, and Crystal couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

‘Hey yourself.’

‘So, I need your help.’ Gigi began, indicating the rings displayed directly in front of Crystal.

_The rings._

Crystal felt uneasy. All of the happiness she’d felt over going to see her parents was nonexistent, gone with the realisation she was probably about to pick out an engagement ring for Gigi. For Gigi to give her beautiful girlfriend.

‘You look sad, what’s wrong?’ Gigi asked, placing her hand over Crystal’s on the counter.

‘Nothing..’ Crystal took her hand away, hating how good Gigi’s touch felt.

Gigi looked slightly taken aback. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, I am, I'm fine, now let’s pick something beautiful.’ Crystal smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. ‘Do you want a diamond?’

‘What? No, it’s not _that_ kind of ring, god!’ Gigi looked embarrassed, and Crystal both simultaneously hated herself for jumping to conclusions and also felt giddy with happiness that Gigi wasn’t going to propose to anyone.

‘Something that will compliment the bracelet I bought.’ Gigi said, peering at the selection of rings.

Crystal, armed with the new information that Gigi wasn’t about to don a white dress and float up the aisle any time soon, had decided in a new-found burst of confidence to test the waters with Gigi. What did she have to lose? She wasn’t being disrespectful if she didn't _know_ Gigi had a girlfriend. Which she didn’t. Not for sure.

‘Anything would look beautiful on you.’ Crystal smiled, inwardly cringing at herself. It had been so long since she attempted to flirt with anyone, she was a little rusty.

‘You’re a doll.’ Gigi smiled, looking up into Crystal’s brown eyes.‘Maybe I _should_ try them on, just to get a feeling for what they’ll look like.’

Needless to say, Crystal quite liked the feeling she got when she slipped a ring onto Gigi’s finger, albeit not her ring finger, but small details. Touching Gigi again felt exquisite. The brunette’s fingers were slender, and her hands were soft, and it took all of Crystal’s willpower not to stroke her thumb across Gigi’s hand where she held it, admiring the ring.

‘This one is gorgeous.’ Gigi beamed.

‘Just like the person wearing it.’ Crystal mumbled, giggling awkwardly at her own comment. Hopefully Gigi would just think she was paying her a compliment, instead of her hideous attempt at flirting.

But, Gigi surprisingly took the bait.

‘Not half as gorgeous as the person _selling_ it.’ Gigi smiled at her again, and Crystal felt her insides turn to jelly. She gently began to rub her thumb over the back of Gigi’s hand.

‘Is that so?’

‘I think I should try another, Crystal if you may?’ Gigi indicated to another ring with her free hand, this one inlaid with a red stone.

Crystal replaced the ring on Gigi’s finger, trying not to give away how much her hands were trembling. Gigi curled her fingers around Crystal’s outstretched hand, intertwining them, facing Crystal’s hand down on the countertop so she could admire the ring.

‘It looks good like this, I see.’

Crystal swallowed. ‘Yes, it does.’

‘I'll take it.’ Gigi almost whispered, brushing her thumb over Crystal’s knuckles before breaking contact. Crystal fumbled whilst packaging it up, her hands barely able to tie the ribbon on the gift wrapped box, head reeling as she processed the events of the day.

It was only two days later that Gigi returned, breezing into the shop in a cloud of perfume and wearing a patterned sundress, more underdressed than Crystal had ever seen her but just as beautiful, pulling a small dachshund on a lead. Her mind immediately filled with her and Gigi’s last encounter, of holding hands over the glass countertop, brushing her thumb against Gigi’s soft skin.

‘Hey, sugar snack.’ Gigi smiled, waltzing over.

‘Hey button nose.’ Crystal laughed, attempting one of Gigi’s bizarre terms of endearment for herself.

‘I got it from my mama.’ Gigi grinned, wrinkling her _actually_ perfect nose.

‘How’s my favourite jewellery assistant today?’ Gigi asked, leaning her elbows on the counter.

‘Not too bad, yourself?’

They fell into an easy conversation, Crystal coming out from behind the counter to pet Gigi’s adorable dog, Gigi explaining she was working from home today and popped by whilst taking Nancy for a walk.

‘Not to buy anything, actually just to see you.’ Gigi said, somewhat sheepishly.

Crystal felt her cheeks redden, the comment making her stupidly happy.

‘Well, you got me.’

‘I was wondering, uh, if this wasn’t too forward, I mean, I just made myself walk _all_ the way over here to ask you and now I'm being a chicken shit about it, but, would you like to go for a drink? Like, tonight, when you knock off, or whenever, really, whenever you’re free..’ Gigi tailed off, and Crystal noticed a blush painting her porcelain cheeks.

‘I...’ Crystal couldn’t find the words. _Of course_ she wanted to go for a drink with Gigi. But it felt strange, knowing she’d been buying all of this jewellery for _someone special._

‘Gigi, forgive me but don’t you already have a girlfriend?’ Crystal said, immediately regretting it. Gigi probably meant a _friendly_ drink, and now she looked like an ass. However, Crystal just needed to know.

Gigi blinked, her expression completely blank, and then she burst out laughing, realisation hitting her. ‘Oh, you mean because of the jewellery? Crystal, I just _really_ love my mom, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Crystal laughed, relief hitting her like a wave. She felt on top of the world. _Gigi didn’t have a girlfriend! Gigi was actually interested in her! Gigi just really loves her mom!_

‘Okay.’ Gigi repeated, giggling.

‘So tonight?’ Crystal asked, wriggling her eyebrows, shimmying closer to Gigi by leaning over the counter.

‘Meet me at my place at seven, I'll text you the address.’ Gigi swiped a piece of thick paper used to write notes which were put inside the gift boxes and scrawled her number on it, and then a row of kisses. ‘Text me as soon as you get on break, and I’ll send it to you. I gotta get Miss Nancy home.’

‘I will.’ Crystal promised, tucking the paper inside her pocket. She couldn't keep the smile off her face all day, especially when, heart thumping, she texted Gigi on her break, and the brunette immediately replied with her address and ‘ _been thinking about u. You’re so cute, curly girly. x’_

_Right back atcha, brunette bombshell x_

_I wish. Yours is the prettiest smile I've ever seen. Why do u think I kept coming in to buy things for my mom? x_

Crystal could’ve carried on the conversation forever, but Jan yanked her out of the back room, reminding her she was still at work and her personal life could wait. Crystal thought it was unfair, knowing Jan spent most of her time in here texting her husband, but really, Crystal just wanted Gigi to call her one of those disgustingly cute made-up nicknames again, before leaning in and kissing her.

Suddenly, moving away from home all felt worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found online! hope you enjoy x


End file.
